Rexsoka Oneshots
by JangosUmbrella
Summary: An ongoing series of stand-alone One-shots featuring my OTP, Rexsoka. May or may not include other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Rex was cleaning his blasters in the barracks, standing next to a table. He grimaced as he tried to get a glob of sticky black stuff off the side of one pistol.

 _Where did that even come from?_ He wondered. The rag he was using didn't do anything but smear it all over the rest of the pistol. The glob was so stuck Rex figured it must be glued on.

"Hey, Rexster," Ahsoka said as she entered the room. Rex acknowledged her with a nod, and a half-hearted salute in her direction.

"Hello, sir." He grabbed a piece of metal and tried to scrape the nasty glob off. It pried away at one end, but as Rex scraped harder, it flopped back on and stuck tight. He groaned and banged the pistol on the table, seeing if he could get it to fall off instead.

Ahsoka frowned. "Rex, what are you doing?"

He dragged the pistol across the table repeatedly, but that only left black lines on the table's otherwise spotless surface.

Turning to Ahsoka, then walked over to the sink, Rex said, "I'm trying to clean my pistols."

"'Trying?'" Ahsoka asked. "Is it hard?"

Rex turned on the water and wet the rag, then poured a huge amount of liquid cleaner on it. He walked back to the table, blaster in hand.

"It's harder than I thought it would be," he told her. "There's something nasty caught on here. Have no idea what it is. Won't come off."

With that, he took the rag and attacked the pistol, scrubbing and scrubbing, succeeding in covering it with bubbles.

Ahsoka made her way to the table, pulled up a chair, and watched him work. Rex looked over at her, then back at his job.

"So, Rex," she started, looking around a bit nervously.

"Yes sir?" He glared at the pistol and wiped the bubbles off. The blob of black goo was still attached to it. It hadn't even changed in size.

"There's something I want to— uh, tell you?"

Rex glanced at her. "There is?" he said. He threw the rag to the side and grabbed the stupid goo with his fingers and pulled.

"Yeah, there is, it's just I'm not sure how much you're going to like it." Ahsoka chewed on the inside of her lip.

Rex growled as he yanked on the blob. It wouldn't come off no matter _what_ he did. He tried to remove his hand, but his fingernails were stuck inside the goo.

"You can tell me, sir. I'll try not to do anything that'll make you unhappy." He wrinkled his nose as he concentrated, trying to free his fingers.

Ahsoka saw his dilemma and giggled. He turned to glare at her and had to force his face to soften. Ahsoka quit laughing and looked at him seriously.

"Rex, I like you."

He raised one brow, then put it back down, looking away from her and back at the pistol that was stuck to his hands.

"I like you too, sir."

Ahsoka grinned. "No, I mean I _like_ you."

Rex shook his head. "I _like_ you too, Commander."

Ahsoka buried her face in her hands. "No, I mean that I love you."

Rex froze, his eyes wide. He slowly turned to her, but wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Wh–what did you say?"

Ahsoka walked right up to him and put his hands over her head, getting in between his arms. She looked up into his eyes, and he gradually brought his gaze down to lock with hers.

"I said that I loved you," Ahsoka said. Rex grinned like an idiot, then immediately tried to mask it by faking a frown.

"Do you love me?" Ahsoka asked him. His arms tightened around her. He looked at her and didn't breathe a word.

 _This was a stupid idea_ , she thought. _Why would he?_

"Yes I do, sir," Rex said.

Ahsoka started shaking. "R-really?"

Rex looked down at her and smiled. "Really," he said.

Ahsoka grinned and the trembling stopped. She turned around and waved her hand at his hands and the pistol, using the Force to separate them. She pulled the blob out of the mess and flung it out the window, into the streets of Coruscant.

Rex gaped as she stepped away from him. "Why didn't you do that to begin with?" he asked.

Ahsoka just grinned.

/.../

Outside, Commander Cody walked along the street, a determined look on his face. General Kenobi had asked for him at 5:00 pm exactly, and he was making good time. It was only ten minutes til, and he was almost there.

Squelch.

Cody looked down at his left boot to see that he'd stepped on what looked like somebody's gum. He wrinkled his nose and tried to keep walking.

But the gum held fast. Cody wasn't going anywhere

 **So, this was actually my first attempt at anything Rexsoka. I've shipped it since the beginning of time, but never written anything about it.**

 **So, enjoy! I'll have another oneshot up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka wasn't feeling well that day. Training with her Master hadn't gone well. She had been too stressed to make a proper Force connection and she slipped up in combat practise. Anakin had gotten so angry with her. . .

She sighed and left her room on the _Resolute._ They were about to leave Coruscant and go to a planet on the Mid Rim. Ahsoka wished she could stay behind, but the Council had insisted upon her presence.

"Good training, this mission will be," Master Yoda had said. "Important to see both sides of conflict, it is."

"Hopefully you'll be able to stop the natives from joining the Separatist Alliance," Master Windu added.

"But be cautious of the surrounding systems. Eaadian may be neutral, but we have seen many Separatist fleets nearby." Master Fisto's hologram flicked as he spoke.

"Don't worry, Masters," Anakin had said. Ahsoka looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "We've got this under control."

Ahsoka had rolled her eyes and added, "Your advice is greatly appreciated, Master Fisto."

Now she was stomping around on his command ship, wondering why he had gotten so angry. He'd never acted like that in training before. Usually he was calm and patient when she made a mistake. It seemed as the war raged on, Anakin's patience was wearing thin.

She made her way to the cargo bay and sat on a crate, watching the clones do pre-flight checks. Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe she needed to talk to Anakin, and figure out _together_ what the problem was. They could usually solve things that way.

"Hey, kid." Someone sat on the crate next to her. Ahsoka looked up and saw Rex. His helmet was on, his armour pieces all in place. He was always so structured and ready, no matter what it was he was dealing with. She couldn't even tell when something was bothering him.

"Hey, Rex." Ahsoka looked at her feet.

"Something on your mind?"

She shot him a glance.

"If you don't mind my asking," Rex said, raising his hands in defense.

"It's just me being stupid," Ahsoka said.

"I doubt that sir, you aren't stupid." He took off his helmet and studied her with a worried expression.

"You don't have to be nice, Rex," Ahsoka said.

"I'm not nice."

She snickered and looked sideways at him. "What did you say?"

Rex cleared his throat. "I meant to say, I wasn't being nice, I was being honest, one of the things I was programmed to be. I do not think you're stupid. I think you're a great leader. We all make mistakes, and we all have times where we don't know what to do, but that doesn't make us any less experienced, or unintelligent."

"As for the experience, Rex."

"Sir?"

Ahsoka grinned over at him. "You reckon I've got any yet?"

"You've got it where it counts, Commander." He did that sideways grin of his, where one corner of his mouth went up and made his left eye crease.

"It's good to hear that."

Rex's brows knit as he watched two of his brothers have a little dispute on the other side of the cargo bay. "Is it hard for you, sir?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Jedi were all peaceful and laid back before the war started. It's got to be hard for you now, going from peace to war in a split second, never knowing which day will be your last, and trying to make them all count. Knowing you're responsible for the lives of others, and if they die, you feel accountable?" Rex frowned at the ground as he spoke.

"Are you talking about me, or talking about you?" Ahsoka laid a hand on his armoured shoulder.

"Uh, I was talking about me, and hoping you could relate, so that I could make it sound like I meant you all along." He straightened up. "I can deal with it fine, sir."

"Why don't you ever talk to me?" She wanted to give him a hug, but his armour might prevent it from being effective.

"You beat me in rank, so it seems a little inappropriate. Also, you're busy."

"Rex, you can count on me to make time, no matter when it is. Just let me know. Alright?"

Rex nodded at her. Across the bay, the two fighting clones dropped their crate and started yelling. "I think I've got to go, sir."

"Stop by my room later, and we'll talk, okay?"

He stood up and put his helmet back on. "Yes sir."

 _ **(A/N: Okay, this had a few dark places, but I needed to write it. Hope it's okay. R &R, please!)**_


End file.
